Elise vs. Muffet
League of Legends vs. Undertale! It is a 60 second Duel between the two spider ladies. Who will win and who will be trapped in the webs? Introduction An arena full of people throughout the One Minute Melee Wiki is seen watching a special event. The announcer with the Spyro banner is shown to be revealed as Johnathan. Johnathan: Welcome everyone! Time for you to see a fight between two deadly spider ladies as our first match of the evening. In the right corner was the mistress from Undertale as she finished her cup of tea before it is removed from the arena. In the left was the Spider Queen, Elise as she was determined to win this fight by any means necessary. Muffet: Let's play! Elise: You will regret this match, little girl. Johnathan: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN ARE YOU READY!!!! The crowd responses by cheering and clapping as Muffet and Elise begin their fight. LET THE WEBBING COMENSE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) 60 Elise sends a web, while Muffet sent an explosive doughnut at the spider queen. When the two projectiles collided, it caused an explosion that sent both spider humanoids backward towards the rope. 57 Elise then sent several spiders forward to trap the monster from the underworld. However, Muffet threw several croissants at the spiders that the sider queen spawned. They would either explode into pieces or join Muffet's side. Knowing that the spawns that she had created, she transformed into her spider-form. Elise: Time for a surprise! Elise went up to the ceiling as Muffet looks in confusion, giving her enough time to get to her location undetected and ambush her. Muffet: Where are you? Elise: Above you! 48 Before Muffet could get out of the way she was slammed to the ground as she is immediately trapped in the spider queen's webs. Muffet struggles to escape out of the trap as Elise killed her spiders and the ones that betrayed her. Elise then sends an explosive spider at Muffet. Muffet: Time for this plan! Muffet creates a spider that eats its way through Elise's web. Meanwhile, Muffet uses Soul Manipulation and paralysis Elise from attacking her. This gave the spider from the underworld enough time to free herself from the trap. She then sent a barrage of spiders at Elise. 37 Elise: Don't do anything stupid now! Elise had then reverted back to her original form as she manipulated the barrage of spiders to not do as much damage as Muffet had hoped for. She knew that the rest of this fight was going to be messy. She eats some of her baked goods to heal herself up. Muffet: I will be back for tea time! Elise: I will burn you with your own tea. Muffet was ready to release a giant muffin spider as it roars at the spider queen. However, this did not intimidate Elise as she spawned different types of spiders as she charges towards the spider from the underworld. In response to the mini army, Muffet had many angry spider charge towards Elise's spiders. Muffet then charges into the middle of the arena as Elise turned back to her spider form. Elise: Bring it on! 19 Before Muffet could attack her, Elise took the air again, however, the underworld spider was surrounded by hungry angry spiders. They put their fangs into her legs as she screams in pain. Elise was seen approaching the giant muffin spider. Elise: Let's put an end to this battle! Pet: ROAR! 12 Muffet: No!!! Muffet with a shake she sent the bloodthirsty spiders off of her and out of existence. Muffet then shot a web that was filled with hot scorching tea as it hit Elise who was not expecting. This completely blinded her as she fell midway through heading towards the pet Muffin Spider as a swarm of angry spider charged at Elise. Muffet: Time for my chance. 5 The angry spiders then took Elise towards Muffet, as she charges a strong web and shot it at the Spider Queen. Elise then tried to break out but to no avail. She was then kicked into the mouth of the muffin spider. Muffet: Bon Voyage! 1 The muffin spider closed its mouth before spitting her out and hitting a pole. K.O. As soon as Elise hits the pole she was knocked out cold. With a three count the crowd cheers in celebration as a great fight. Johnathan: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner... give her a round of applause. The crowd gave Muffet of Undertale a round of applause as she and Elise return to their respective universes. Johnathan: Now on to the main event... To be continued.... Results This melee’s winner is Muffet!!! (Cues Undertale Remixed - Spider Dance (Holder Remix) Muffet Theme)